nysdehkidr5fandomcom-20200213-history
NYSdehkidrs
Tommy Cayetano'' ('''NYSdehkidrs) is a YouTuber who used to be a Gaming channel, now does basketball highlight reels. He never made a legitimate face reveal on his channel until Haunt the House: Trial By Fire MV (A FANGAME) - Development Video was uploaded. Afterwards, he made more videos with him showing his real life self. History 2013-14: Potato Beginnings NYSdehkidrs started out as a ROBLOX ''channel, with the channel name at that time was '''NYSdehkidrs / ROBLOX and Minecraft!' After five Roblox videos, he uploaded his first Minecraft video. At that time, he had a really slow computer, hence the laggy gameplay. NYSdehkidrs didn't have a serious rise in popularity until Titanic Sinking Theory 2013, where it racked 1000 views in ten months, the most popular video of his channel at the time. He then uploaded more Roblox videos (with a mix of Minecraft videos), and had a span of Virtual Sailor 7 ''videos, and hit 20 subscribers in June 24, 2014. After the Virtual Sailor 7 video span, he uploaded 11 Tetris Friends videos at the same day, the most videos he has ever uploaded at one day. It wasn't successful, since up to today, those videos have a combined 185 views, 1 view lower than FNAF 3 iOS: BB DBL CLICK, also made by NYSdehkidrs. A bunch of unsuccessful videos later, in August 30, he then uploaded a video that would topple Titanic Sinking Theory 2013 in most viewed video, called Terraria iOS: Defeated "The Twins". The video gained 1000 views a month after it was uploaded and in 4-5 months, took over as the most viewed video in the channel. Later on, he would upload more Terraria Hard mode boss battle videos, with all of them being successful in their own way. That also started the Terraria era of his channel, as for months, he uploaded bunches of gameplay moments and a couple of boss battles. Part of the Terraria era was the two Terraria Crafting Ideas videos that NYSdehkidrs now regrets doing (You could say that he was high when he made those videos). 2015-16: Five Nights at Freddy's and Haunt the House Afterwards, Five Nights at Freddy's went into the channel, and it didn't last long, although it was kinda mediocre in success. Games then came in the channel and after a short time, was gone. Then, a game would then also reveal NYSdehkidrs' hidden hobby, which is game making, ''Haunt the House. After a few gameplays, NYSdehkidrs then revealed his face through a video by the name of Haunt the House: Trial By Fire MV (A FANGAME) - Development Video. In September 2016, NYSdehkidrs uploaded his first Fracas video, Super Smash Flash Fracas, in an attempt to revive his channel's relevancy. Early-Mid 2017: Goodbye Raw Videos NYSdehkidrs momentarily made video gaming montages in the form of Fracas videos, still working toward his goal to revive his channel's relevancy. Things went better for the channel, as eight of his videos, notably If the 2016 NBA Finals was made in the Philippines, and San Miguel Beermen 2016-17 Philippine Cup CHAMPIONS - Playoff Highlights were all successful, racking up hundreds of views, and counting. He starts to create more facecam videos, and plans to make Overwatch videos soon, now that he reached the level required to play Competitive Mode. His channel's relevancy is rising again, thanks to a recent video called NBA: Manu Ginobili Game-saving Block On James Harden with Dramatic Music that reached a whopping 3,000+ views in just 15 hours, and a new basketball highlight video, (REUPLOAD) San Miguel Beermen 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup CHAMPIONS - Playoff Highlights that has hundreds of views. Things got downhill momentarily, as he received his first Copyright Strike in July 19, 2017. He made an album called ...Meh with RCSdehkidrs, MundaneJane, and KnightsGamingRealm. The first track from the album released on YouTube is called Parallel Lynx. Late 2017: The Golden Era After Echorim TV surpassed his all-time view count, weeks later, Barangay Ginebra San Miguel 2017 PBA Governors' Cup CHAMPIONS - Playoff Highlights was uploaded a few days after Barangay Ginebra San Miguel were crowned champions of the 2017 PBA Governor's Cup, and it suddenly racked up views, becoming the channel's most viewed video in 2 days with around 78,000 views. The playoff highlight video helped NYSdehkidrs hit the 200,000 view milestone in a short period of time-November 4, 2017, and 400 subscribers the following day. 4 days later, he reached the 420 subscriber milestone, and he celebrated the feat with a special video: 420 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL! In November 19, 2017, the channel hit 450 subscribers and 250,000 views. In ANNOUNCEMENT! - 450 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL!, he announced his Discord channel, Wiki, and publicly released his debut album ...Meh. In August 12, 2018, after uploading Barangay Ginebra San Miguel 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup CHAMPIONS - Playoff Highlights, his subscriber count boosted all the way to the 1000 mark, and boosted his views to the 600K mark. Outside of YouTube He develops games with RPG Maker MV, and has released some titles for it, although he admits that those were "trash" and looks forward to creating better quality games, and hopefully his new skills in game development will apply to his newest project, The Database and The Realm. He loves to play Overwatch, and his main(s) are Hanzo, Mercy, and Tracer. He will soon upload an actual Overwatch gameplay video. He listens to Asking Alexandria, I See Stars, and his own music. In Other Websites: * Twitter: -{ Tommy Cayetano }- (https://twitter.com/nysdehkidrs) * Steam: NYSdehkidr5 (https://steamcommunity.com/id/nysdehkidrs/) * Roblox: NewNYSBruh (seen in Return to Roblox? (ANSWER: MAYBE) ) Discography Albums Gallery Profile Picture History Trivia * Ever since he reached the 400 subscriber mark, he starts calling his fanbase The Database, ''although he didn't in 420 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL! * His current avatar was originally made for a former RPG Maker MV game he made called Haunt the House: Trial By Fire, used by his in-game character. * At one point his channel name kept changing. He originally used NYSdehkidrs / ROBLOX and Minecraft!, then '''NYSdehkidrs and MakahTribe / Virtual Sailor 7 and More!', and NYSdehkidrs' ROBLOX and Minecraft World, before finally setting to just '''''NYSdehkidrs. * He regrets making both of the Terraria Crafting Ideas videos. In fact, he regretted it so much that he even bashed the two videos he created himself. * His most viewed video, Barangay Ginebra San Miguel 2017 PBA Governors' Cup CHAMPIONS - Playoff Highlights, currently has 121,000+ views, makes up 44% of his channel's total view count. * 6 of the 10 most viewed videos on his channel involve Terraria, with two of them being the infamous Terraria Crafting Ideas videos. The other four takes #1, #4, #5, and #8 most viewed spots. * The program he uses to edit his videos is CyberLink PowerDirector 15. Before the end of 2017, he will replace it with the newly-released PowerDirector 16. * If NYSdehkidrs had to draw a line between "Good" content and "Crap" content of his channel, it would be between the videos Zelda Rekt Yoshi?! (being Good) and Tommy Cayetano - Tasting Crimson (REMIX) Full Version (being Crap). * NYSdehkidrs stated that Echorim TV might beat/tie his subscriber count by this April 27, 2017. This is ironic since NYSdehkidrs doesn't want anyone he knows surpassing him by subscriber count.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCokjpYwKhyJny-v3D0ZWXaQ/discussion ** Echorim TV finally surpassed NYSdehkidrs in subscriber count in April 26, 2017. * You can always expect NYSdehkidrs to reply to your comment, if it's positive. * NYSdehkidrs averages 1.10K views per video. External Links * NYSdehkidrs' YouTube Channel References Category:NYSdehkidrs Database Category:YouTubers Category:KnightsGamingRealm Realm